A Love that could Never Prevail
by xJannie
Summary: Not all love prevails, not everyone has a happy ending.


Everything was chaotic in the Kiryu household, everything echoed. The acrid smell of blood was everywhere every room had that disgusting smell. A pure blood. News traveled fast even in this state of chaos, Zero and Ichiru's parents were dead, my step parents were gone. I pulled out Bloody Twin from the holster on my leg and my katana slung over my back. I ran like the wind to the living room. "Zero!" I gasped at the sight, my step mother and father was lying on the floor lifeless and Zero was in the hands of a creature. My mind quickly clicked, letting me know the women's name was Shizuka Hio. With my fast reflexes, I appeared behind her with Bloody Twin on her heart. "You certainly are a very quick girl," she smiled ghostly at me. She dropped Zero's body to the floor and came after to me. I backed up and began to fire Bloody Twin, "that's not going to help," she lunged at me, leaving cuts and scrapes on me everywhere, but nothing harmful.

Suddenly Zero's lifeless body began coughing up blood, I immediately went to shield his lifeless body when Shizuka was about to slice him with my katana which she forcefully took from me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, I felt it, but nothing came out of my mouth. It hurts like hell, the last thing I saw was a figure and then darkness.

~5 YEARS LATER~  
Memories flooded my mind, today was the exact day everything happened, and my step parent's death. I put the purple iris to their grave, the wind blew a ghostly moan, today was the day I will enter Cross Academy. I began walking away from the Kiryu grave site. Baka sensei, when your drunk you can't keep a secret at all. I can't believe you would not tell me that Zero is alive, oh god, I pray every day that Ichiru is alive and I had a feeling that women was going to show up there.

Yagari-sensei walked me to the headmaster's office, "Ohayo Headmaster Cross," I bowed politely. Just then he literally jumped on me; luckily I was quick and moved to the other side. I looked at him with wide eyes, he stood up and looked like a professional now, "gomen, you look a lot like my daughter, WELCOME TO CROSS ACADEMY!!!" I was pulled out of the office and was down the hallway by the time he was done with the sentence. "Ummm, Yagari-sensei?" I looked at him with my iris eyes. "Don't worry, he's always like that," he led me to a classroom.

Once we walked in everyone quiet down looking at us. "Okay kids, I'm your substitute and we have a new student." Yagari-sensei, nudged me to introduce myself."Ohayo gozaimasu, watashi no namae wa Miyako Ishida desu," I smiled at everyone.

Everyone started whispering to one another, some guys were whistling at me and some girls were glaring at me. "Quiet down!!, Miyako go sit next to Yuki," Yagari-sensei instructed and a girl with light brown hair rose her hand. She smiled at me when I took a seat next to her, "Nice to meet you, I m Yuki Cross," she took a hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand and returned a smile back to her; thus, class started for the day.

I followed Yuki to where she has to do her job, I sat in the tree watching.  
The screaming girls were getting annoying by the minute. Once the door opened, my scent quickly took over, Yagari-sensei never told me they were vampires. I growled feeling very annoyed at the screaming girls and my sensei. I sat there on high up on the tree looking, a brown-haired male looked up to where I was. I suppose he knew I was there, once the Night class was all gone so were the screaming girls. I noticed someone with while hair, I looked closely, that was indeed the one and only Zero Kiryu. I smiled you haven't changed a bit, time for some fun. I pulled Bloody Twin out and did a flip out of the tree. He was quick, I was getting ready to shoot but he had me under his arm already. "Nice to see you again Zero," he inhaled my scent and it sent shivers through my body.

I could hear Yuki gasping on the side, "since when were you alive?" he asked. "blame it on the baka-sensei," I told him and pushed him off. "Hmmmm," I examined him, he was getting annoyed with me doing this, "you seem different, and especially the smell". He grunted and walked away from me. "Nice to know you were alive," I walked away, "that was some nice word for you to speak to the one who saved your life back then," Zero probably didn't hear the last sentence. As I went back to my dorm, only to find out that I was transferred to the private dorm where the Headmaster lived. I was welcomed by a overly-happy Headmaster and a cheerful Yuki. While Zero, had the same expression from day 1.

Yuki lead me to a bathroom and I took a nice hot shower.

Zero's POV

"Zero, Could you take these blankets to Miyako's room?" I took the blankets from her hand and headed down the hallway. I walked in without knocking on her door.

END

I was halfway putting my shirt on when someone walked in.

Zero's POV

Her back was pale and smooth but there was the horrible scar that ran from her right shoulder blade down to her waist.

END

I was half way putting my shirt on when someone walked in. "That scar..." Zero said, "I know, this is something I would never be able to take away," I was about to turn around but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Zero...." Suddenly I felt the body weight leave my back and something fall to the wall. "Zero!!" I quickly unsheathed my katana and stood with my katana pointing to the window. "That women...." Yuki and the Headmaster barged in and helped Zero with the blood tablets. I jumped out of the window the depressing aura led me to the moon dorm. I walked in and headed to a room, I quickly felt human presence, to be more precise, vampires. I pointed Bloody Twin to a man sitting on the couch. The light flicked on, "Miyako Ishida or should I say Miyako Haruka." It was that man from earlier who looked at me when I was up the trees. "Kaname Kuran," I held my gun back and was getting ready to leave but he pulled onto my wrist tightly. "Are you really here to do your job or just to protect him,"

I pulled away and headed out, what a surprising question to be coming from Kaname. I jumped from tree to tree and something forced me down to the ground. "Zero! What are you doing?!" I glared at him fiercely. "Don't leave me again..." I could see his blood-shot eyes in pain but softened. That very sentence brought back so much memories.

_Flashback_

_I was on one of those training sessions where I would be gone for a week or maybe even a month or two. I was getting ready to leave until I felt something pull on the back of my shirt."Don't leave me and Ichiru again," Zero's childish voice whispered. He was getting ready to cry, I bent down and kissed him on the cheeks, "I promise I won't" I smiled and left. _

_END of flashback._

"Zero..." my voice trailed off. He came closer to my face and kissed me forcefully, so much emotions, hatred, love, sorrow, happiness..... I turned my head to the side letting him have more access to my neck I shivered from his lick on my neck. Then I felt the pain, nothing came out of my throat, this was the same pain I have experience all these years. The pain of losing someone was more greater then getting hurt like this. He got off of me and sat up licking his lips I stood up and fixed my clothing. Zero hugged me tightly, he tilted my head and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you Miyako...." there was so much pain in his voice. I wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I'm sorry Zero, you cannot love me and I cannot love you, our love will never prevail," and with that I left walking to wherever Shizuka was. I do love you Zero, so much that it hurts me.


End file.
